fantasyfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimitri Lousteau
Dimitri Lousteau was a professional lounge lizard and international forger. Once a promising art student, his rejection by the artistic community led him to begin a life of crime and eventually join the Klaww Gang. Dimitri used his popular nightclub to feed the Klaww Gang's Illegal Spice to all of Paris as well as a cover for his forgery operation. Later, he joined the Cooper Gang. History Background At a young age, Dimitri was sent to live with his grandparents and grew up listening to stories of his grandfather, Reme Lousteau, recovering treasure from pirate ship wrecks. He learned English by listening to music videos and mimicking their speech. Dimitri's career of crime began when he was a promising young art student. He developed his own style, dubbed "kinetic aesthetic", which consisted of him merely swinging back and forth from a rope tied around his waist and painting the canvas when he swung by. Alas, it was rejected outright and Dimitri was cast out of the artistic community. Infuriated, he began forging old masterpieces, which was his idea of punishing those with bad taste. Marrying for profit Dimitri pretended to be in love with an art aficionado named Beverly D'Oinkeau so that she would propose to him, with the engagement gift being the Venus de Whalo, a valuable art statue in D'Oinkeau's possession. Dimitri planned to sell the statue once it was given to him. The statue was then on display during a party at Dimitri's mansion in Monaco. Dimitri had some of his men forge paintings in the mansion's attic during the party. To ensure that The Venus de Whalo was safe, D'Oinkeau invited Inspector Carmelita Fox to protect it, much to Dimitri's chagrin. D'Oinkeau showed Carmelita the Venus de Whalo with Dimitri in tow. While viewing the statue three guards informed Ms. D'Oinkeau that Sly Cooper, a well known thief, was spotted in the attic. Carmelita then rushed to the attic. Dimitri, fearing that he would be found out, tried to keep her away from the attic. Failing to do so, he told both Carmelita and D'Oinkeau that he would check on the party to see that everything was "grooving". Carmelita did not find Sly, but found all of Dimitri's men knocked out along with forging equipment. D'Oinkeau then realized that her fiancé was a forger. While both women were in the attic, Dimitri made his escape from the party. Klaww Gang Dimitri was a member of the Klaww Gang. When they stole the Clockwerk Parts from the Museum of Natural History in Cairo, Dimitri was given the Clockwerk Tail Feathers for his own use. He set up a nightclub in Paris, drawing in patrons from all around the city. By funneling illegal spice sent from Rajan into the population by covering the nightclub's food with it, Dimitri contributed greatly to Arpeggio's plans. In addition, the nightclub served as a cover for Dimitri's forging scheme; Dimitri modified the Clockwerk Tail Feathers for use as printing plates. Using their unique alloy, Dimitri was able to create an endless supply of counterfeited money. Dimitri soon learned that Sly Cooper and his team had come to his nightclub, looking to thwart his operation. After the Cooper Gang hacked into his database, bugged his office, and destroyed his aqua pump, Dimitri ordered his guards to shoot Sly on sight. Dimitri's efforts to get rid of Sly were proven to be unsuccessful when the raccoon confronted him in his printing press room. He tried to get Sly to leave him alone by bribing him, but Sly, befuddled by Dimitri's strange English, insulted his suit. Enraged, Dimitri attacked but was defeated when Sly knocked him into the printing press machine. Incapacitated, he could only watch as Sly took the Clockwerk Tail Feathers. Dimitri was arrested by Carmelita and Constable Neyla and his nightclub shut down. After his incarceration, Dimitri became a dance instructor on a cruise ship. After the Klaww Gang For reasons unknown, Dimitri was again arrested and kept in Interpol's headquarters in Venice under the watch of Carmelita Fox. During his time there, he was visited by Sly Cooper, who was looking for Murray. Dimitri still held a grudge for Sly for ruining him, calling him his nickname "cracker box" before nearly getting the police's attention. Cutting a deal, the two arranged for Dimitri to escape while Sly kept Carmelita busy outside. In return, the former forger alerted Murray to the presence of his friends in Venice, thus facilitating the Cooper Gang's reassembly. After escaping Venice, Dimitri got a job as an announcer for the annual ACES Competition. He was somewhat frightened of the Black Baron, who was in charge of the competition as well as a participant. The night before the competition began, Dimitri was working as the hotel's bartender. Sly, who had entered the competition, found Dimitri in the hotel lobby and requested that he help the Cooper Gang locate the roster for the competition, so that Team Cooper would have a heads up on who they would be flying against and could enact sabotage. After being pressured, Dimitri agreed, but only if the gang agreed to owe him a favor. Sly agreed, and Dimitri revealed the location of the flight roster to be a safe within the Black Baron's hangar. During the semi-finals of the competition, Dimitri provided commentary and announced Team Cooper's victory over Teams Belgium and Iceland. Weeks after the ACES competition, Dimitri contacted Bentley via Thiefnet and called in the favor that he had been promised back in Holland. He booked the entire Cooper Gang passage under assumed identities to Blood Bath Bay. On the way there he told the Gang about his grandfather Reme Lousteau. Reme had created a diving suit and stole loot from sunken ships. However, the gear was stolen, and Reme started a family. Dimitri grew up on the stories, and vowed to reclaim the treasure, with the help of the gang. The Cooper Gang soon learned that the diving gear was buried on Dagger Island, to where Dimitri accompanied them. Once the treasure was found and dug up, Dimitri proudly commented on his grandfather's craftsmanship while examining the gear. Before the Cooper Gang could take the gold that was buried along with the diving gear, LeFwee showed up, took Penelope as a hostage and ordered them to go back to their ship. Frogman for the Cooper Gang Now that Dimitri had recovered his grandfather's diving gear, the Cooper Gang's only objective was to rescue Penelope. Dimitri assisted them in this by using his new suit to dive into the sea and collect several cannon blast amplifications collars, which would strengthen their ship's cannons and make it easier to damage LeFwee's ship. After LeFwee was defeated and Penelope rescued, Dimitri told the Cooper Gang that he would help them in the Cooper Vault job by joining them as their frogman. When the Cooper Gang arrived on Kaine Island for their final operation, Dimitri stationed himself in the waters surrounding Dr. M's lab. When Sly arrived at the lab during the initial approach, Dimitri used his spear gun to destroy the security blocking his path. After the heist failed and Sly was injured by Dr. M's mutant, Dimitri attempted to retrieve Sly's cane after it fell into the ocean - which was caused when the Guru detached it from an electromagnetic buoy it had been caught on. Underwater, he pursued the cane as it traveled through a current. He encountered Dr. M on his mutant angler fish. Dimitri defeated the creature with his spear gun, but failed to get the cane from M. After the Cooper Gang split up, Dimitri became a professional skin diver and was very popular among women. The last Bentley heard from him was a postcard in which he wrote: "I'm here, wish you were fine—like me." Sometime later, Bentley contacted Dimitri to watch the Thievius Raccoonus while they used the Time Machine to travel through time and stop whomever was altering the book. Bentley created a device to contact Dimitri at any point and place in time. Dimitri was crucial along the course of the journey as he updated the Gang with any changes to the Thievius Raccoonus and directed them on where to go next. After Cyrille Le Paradox - the one responsible for altering the book - was defeated, Dimitri was sadden when he knew about Sly's disappearance by turning off his boom box and sitting on it, with a sad look. He later began his own television show called Disco Diver that chronicled his adventures. Characteristics Physical appearance Dimitri is a purple marine iguana with reddish-brown eyes. His eyelids are blue and baggy, and he often has a crumpled cigarette dangling from his mouth. He has a large blue crest that mimics hair, as well as a blue "goatee," and he wears a green jacket with a large collar over an orange tank-top. To go with his jacket, he wears green pants held up by a large gold belt buckle, as well as orange socks and shoes. He has rings on both hands, and a watch on one of his wrists. Personality Dimitri spoke an odd form of English, which contained bits of street slang he learned from watching hip-hop music videos. He gave nicknames to his associates, calling Sly a "cracker box" and Murray "main man Murray". Dimitri also had an enormous ego, which was only enhanced when he obtained his diving gear. He also believed that he was irresistible to women (because he is), shown when he tried hitting on Penelope when they were alone, thinking she was in love with him rather than Bentley. Abilities Dimitri had some amount of physical prowess. This was displayed during his battle with Sly, when he engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the raccoon. When he needed to retreat, he fled to the other side of the printing press room with blinding speed. He also possessed a ring that could shoot bolts of electricity at a target in quick succession, though it would short out if it was used too often. Underwater, Dimitri displayed expert diving skills. He was shown to be a superior fighter in the water by using swift evasive maneuvers and a spear gun, with which he proved to be an excellent marksman. His diving skills were enough to defeat Dr. M and his mutant angler fish. Dimitri was also stated by Sly to have the best fashion sense of anyone he knew. Gallery Category:Sly Cooper Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:PlayStation Category:Villains Category:Blue Hair Category:Purple Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:3 Toes Category:Muscular Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Attractive Males Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Lizards Category:Actors Category:2004 Debuts Category:French Characters Category:Characters